Dimensión X
by MiuBelle
Summary: — ¡Leo! El grito resonó en la silenciosa guarida, más nadie contesto. Se lo había llevado. [TMNT 2012 Diferentes Universos] [Yaoi]


_**Advertencias**_

 **¡Homo fóbicos huyan!** Esto es Slash sino te gusta **fuera**. Esto tiene **T-cest,** estas advertido. Lee bajo tu propio riesgo. No comentes si el contenido no es de tu agrado o ni siquiera te tomes la molestia de leer.

 _ **Si alguien no le gusta el género por favor de buen modo le pido que no opines o siquiera leas.**_

Las **advertencias** se irán modificando a medida que la historia comienza a ponerse más dramática o oscura.

 _ **Género:**_

Muerte de Personajes, Romance, Drama, Confort, Angustia, Multiverso, Secuestro.

 _ **Pareja:**_

[Raphael x Leonardo]

 _ **Aclaraciones**_

Como no me gusta adelantar nada solo diré que esta historia esta basada con varios de los personajes de TMNT de los diferentes universos con un "villano" en común ya que este solo tiene un objetivo en todos los universos el cual lo descubrirán en poco tiempo.

 _ **Agradecimiento especial a mi Beta Lilith por ayudarme a ver mis tremendos horrores de ortografía, besitos para ti Lili.**_

 _ **Resumen**_

— _¡Leo! El grito resonó en la silenciosa guarida, más nadie contesto. Se lo había llevado._ _ **[TMNT 2012 + Diferentes Universos] [Yaoi]**_

 _ **Disclainer**_

Obviamente los personajes de TMNT no me pertenecen sino todo sería muy raro y extraño. Y probablemente sería Raph x Leo, pero mi modo deberé conformarme con escribir cosas muy raras de esos dos.

 _ **N/A (1):**_ ¿Qué haces? Me preguntan algunos y yo solo digo, escribo cuando la inspiración llega. Por ese motivo traigo a vuestros ojos esta historia que se me a ocurrido como muchas otras, espero que sea suficiente para que se queden a leerla. Pónganse cómodos y solo lean…

* * *

" **Dimensión X"**

 _Prologo_

" _(…) el fin puede justificar los medios, siempre y cuando hay algo que justifica el fin"_

— _ **Leon Trotsky**_

* * *

 **Dimensión:** TMNT Infancia – Edad 6 años

 **Ubicación:** Alcantarillas

El llanto asustado sonaba en las alcantarillas.

Habían estado jugando a las escondidas en su casa mientras su padre había salido a hacer las compras hace bastante tiempo.

Habían estado jugando a las escondidas algo tan simple e infantil, pero todo cambio en un abrupto momento cuando el grito de terror de Mikey resonó en su casa, provocando que Leonardo fuera hacia la sala de donde provenía el grito y se encontró a su hermano mirando a una figura de negro en la puerta de entrada.

Leonardo se quedó quieto como un animal asustado, había una persona desconocida en su casa.

La pequeña tortuga de azul no podía ver quien estaba detrás de la máscara porque la armadura que estaba usando era completamente negra incluso el casco que tenía en su cabeza, impidiendo siquiera ver alguna parte del cuerpo del extraño.

—Mikey

Su llamado sonó tenso en sus oídos, y la preocupación comenzaba a subir por su garganta por su hermanito menor que estaba más cerca de aquel intruso, tenía que hacer algo.

— ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?!

El grito de enojo de Raphael provoco que se llevara un susto, por la sorpresa, ya que al parecer el de rojo había venido por el grito y al haber estado tan concentrado en Mikey no lo había oído entrar a la sala justo con Don que estaba mirando a la persona en su puerta asustado.

Raphael se adelantó antes de que pudiera decir algo para detenerlo, solo se adelantó unos pasos, pero fue suficiente para que Leo supiera que el carácter protector de Raphael había salido a flote, al no recibir respuesta el de rojo volvió a gritar.

— ¡Te he hecho una pregunta!

Entonces la figura desconocida comenzó a caminar en su dirección, el cuerpo de Leonardo se tensó inconscientemente y su mente a pensar cómo podrían escapar de la situación.

— Rap…

Intento llamar a su hermano menor para que se alejara de la figura, pero su hermano ya había empezado a correr en la dirección del extraño.

— ¡Raphael! — Leonardo llamo horrorizado cuando este intento dar un golpe al extraño, pero fue tirado hacia un lado como si no pasara nada.

Escucho a sus hermanos menores gritar asustados y Leo no tuvo tiempo de evaluar si correr hasta donde hermano de rojo que se sujetaba el estómago o cuidar a sus dos hermanitos menores, solo pudo parpadear con sorpresa y soltar un grito cuando el extraño apareció frente a él y a Mikey.

La tortuga azul inmediatamente empujo a Mikey detrás del, pero eso fue lo único que pudo hacer porque su brazo se vio siendo sujetado por la persona de negro en un segundo, pero también pudo sentir a su hermano menor aferrarse desesperadamente a su espalda.

Mikey no sabía que había pasado, solo que su cuerpo actuó solo cuando vio al extraño sujetar a Leo, algo en su cabeza le decía que si soltaba a su hermano mayor seria llevado por esta persona, no sabía de donde habían venido esos pensamientos, pero estos solo sirvieron para aterrarlo aún más. Abrazando fuertemente a Leo desde atrás mientras cerraba sus ojos asustados Mikey no se movió y no lo soltó.

La extraña figura se quedó quieta por unos segundos antes de que con su mano libre (la contraria de la que tenía sujetado a Leonardo) intentara acercarse a Mikey, pero esa mano no llego cerca ya que algo o mejor dicho alguien se lo impidió.

— ¡Suéltalo!

A pesar de que estaba aterrado Donatello se había sujetado fuertemente al brazo del captor mientras intentaba que este soltara a su hermano mayor, sabía que no había muchas posibilidades ya que sus físicos variaban un montón, pero no dejaría que este lastimara a sus hermanos.

Entonces hay estaban los tres.

Uno siendo sostenido, otro sosteniendo a su hermano capturado y finalmente otro sujetando al captor.

Nadie se movió por lo que pareció una eternidad.

Leonardo podía sentir su corazón resonar en su pecho y su cabeza parecía que estaba por explotar por los nervios.

— ¡Maldito!

El silencio se rompió cuando las tres tortugas vieron con sorpresa y bastante shock cuando vieron a Raphael intentar patearlo desde atrás, pero sus pequeñas piernas no hacían nada para causarle dolor a la figura mayor.

— ¡Bastardo!

Eso no importo ya que a pesar de que no parecía causarle ningún efecto Raphael siguió diciendo groserías y propinándole patadas al objetivo de su furia.

Entonces el extraño parecía haber tenido suficiente, porque de un momento a otro Leonardo vio horrorizado como sin soltarlo el extraño giro a Donatello haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio, y de un parpadeo fuera empujado hacia atrás con bastante fuerza para alejarlo de ellos, Leo no vio el rostro de Don, pero supuso que la sorpresa y el terror eran lo que estaban en ella.

Como todo empezó el siguiente en la lista fue Mikey, Leonardo se vio siendo alzado por ambos brazos y por ende su hermano menor que aun intentaba quedarse sujetado en su cintura, esto fallo y Mikey cayó al piso con un fuerte ruido ya que no tenía la suficientemente fuerza para poder para mantenerlo agarrado a su hermano mayor.

Y Leo desde esa posición en el hombro de su captor pudo ver los ojos de Raphael mirándolo desde detrás de la espalda del extraño, Leo se aterro porque ahora seguramente le haría algo a su hermano de rojo, abrió la boca para gritar, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

El hombre de negro giro haciendo que no pudiera ver lo que había hecho, pero si sintiendo un fuerte ruido y los gritos aterrados de sus hermanos menores llamando a Raphael.

Leonardo intento que lo soltara, pero, aunque intentaba moverse no podía, pateo y lo golpeo con las manos, pero el extraño ni se inmuto.

Estaba asustado, pero no por el mismo sino por sus hermanos menores los cuales estaban más atrás de él llorando y aun no sabía que había pasado con Raphael.

No sabía que hacer

Hasta que unos segundos después Mikey y Don llamaron ¡Papa! llenos de alivio al ver a la figura de su padre había aparecido por la puerta.

El silencio reino en la habitación por unos segundos.

La visión de Leonardo se movió muy rápidamente por varios segundos, producto de que el extraño tuvo que bloquear a su padre el cual se había abalanzado en su dirección.

— Suelta a mi hijo

La tortuga de azul podía ver la cara de su padre contorsionada en una expresión que no había visto anteriormente, su padre estaba muy enojado.

Leo no pudo evitar marearse ante la rapidez con que ambos se lanzaban golpes, su padre intentando alcanzarlo, pero sus intentos siendo rechazados por la defensa del extraño, hasta que su padre agarro una de las piernas de la figura con su cola provocando que este tropezara.

Leonardo cerro los ojos esperando el golpe el cual no llego, simplemente sintió unos brazos sujetándolo fuertemente, abriendo los ojos se encontró con el pecho de su padre, su papa lo había logrado sacar del agarre contrario.

Pero la paz no duro demasiado ya que Leo fue arrojado a un lado cuando su padre tuvo que soltarlo y bloquear a su enemigo.

Sintió que sus hermanos lo ayudaron a levantarse y moverse de la pelea que estaban presenciando, su padre había logrado hacer que el intruso retrocediera varios pasos hacia atrás para alejarlos de ellos, pero parecía estar teniendo problemas para contenerlo.

— ¡Leonardo saca a tus hermanos de aquí!

Leo simplemente se quedó sin comprender la orden que le estaba dando su padre.

— ¡No te vamos a dejar aquí!

El grito de Raphael enojado llevo también sus protestas que estaban en sus labios, pero sin salir, podía sentir a Mikey agarrándole la mano fuertemente y a Don detrás de su espalda apoyándose como si quisiera hacerse lo más chiquito posible Y finalmente a Raphael el cual estaba agarrando fuertemente su mano, pero mirando fuertemente hacia la dirección que las figuras estaban peleando.

No quería dejar a su padre, pero sus hermanos menores estaban aterrados y no le gustaba pensarlo, pero ellos no podrían hacer nada contra el desconocido, su padre aún no había comenzado a enseñarles artes marciales.

— ¡Váyanse!

Leonardo no sabía qué hacer.

Quería proteger a sus hermanos, pero no quería dejar a su padre solo con esa figura.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de decidir ya que la decisión fue tomada por la figura de negro.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta.

La extraña figura saco algo de su cinturón y se lo tiro a su padre (el cual no tuvo tiempo para esquivarlo) en el rostro, una nube purpura salió provocando que su papa tosiera y Leo vio cómo su padre se agarraba la garganta como si algo hubiera tenido esa nube extraña perdiendo de enfoque a la figura con la cual estaba luchando.

— ¡Papa!

Leonardo no pudo evitar el grito aterrado que salió de sus labios al ver al extraño propinarle a su padre una patada en el estómago mandándolo varios metros atrás, su padre simplemente colapso.

El llanto de Mikey seguía resonando y Don simplemente parecía que estaba por desmayarse del terror que estaba pasando.

Leonardo agarro las manos de sus hermanos menores y lo arrastro hacia donde estaba su padre en el suelo sin importarle el extraño, ya que estaba aterrado de que su padre no estuviera bien.

— ¡Papa!

Sus hermanos menores se tiraron rápidamente al cuerpo de su padre al estar cerca y Leonardo también intentando despertarlo, pero no estaba funcionando.

Raphael se había parado delante de ellos como si fuera una muralla dándoles la espalda a ellos y mirando a los ojos al extraño.

— ¡Raphael!

Leonardo lo llamo con miedo para que se acercara, pero al parecer este no lo iba a hacer ya que se quedó en ese mismo lugar.

— ¡No dejare que los lastimes!

La pequeña tortuga de rojo estaba dispuesta a proteger a sus hermanos de ese extraño. Leo estaba por volver a gritarle cuando el de rojo le grito primero.

— ¡Quédate con ellos Leo! — la voz de su hermano paró todo movimiento que estaba por hacer, era una orden, su hermano nunca le había hablado de ese modo.

Leonardo se obligó a quedarse cerca de sus hermanos y su padre que aún no despertaba, era una tontería, Raphael no podría con el extraño el solo y quería gritárselo, que corriera y que viniera hacia ellos, pero no podía sus piernas estaban temblando.

Su hermano corrió hacia la figura con el puño levantado y la persona simplemente con un brazo agarro el puño de su hermano, y con un giro extraño lo dio vuelta.

Las toses de Raphael se sentían muy fuertes y Leo tuvo miedo que ese golpe del extraño le hubiera roto algo a su hermano menor.

Por ese motivo corrió hacia su lado intentando alcanzarlo y alejarlo antes de que lo lastimaran más.

Pero no llego demasiado lejos ya que una mano lo agarro fuertemente de su brazo arrastrándolo fuera del alcance de su hermano de rojo que aún seguía tosiendo en el suelo.

Pero eso no fue todo, parecer el extraño simplemente lo levanto como si no pesara nada en sus brazos.

— ¡Rapha!

Leonardo cada vez estaba más lejos de sus hermanos, comenzó a tratar de escapar del fuerte agarre del desconocido, pero era demasiado fuerte y sus intentos no hacían nada en comparación con una persona más grande que él.

— ¡Suéltalo!

Raphael ya se había levantado a pesar del claro dolor que mostraba su rostro y se abalanzo de nuevo en su dirección, con el claro objetivo de hacer que soltara a su hermano mayor.

Para Leonardo todo ocurrió como un borrón, vio con horror como sin soltarlo el extraño simplemente espero que llegara el de rojo en su dirección y con uno de los brazos, mientras aun lo sostenía con el otro, agarraba el brazo de su hermano y lo doblara fuertemente, seguido de una patada que provoco que fuera impulsado hacia atrás.

El grito de dolor de Raphael provoco que la pequeña tortuga de azul se desistiera de todos sus intentos de escape y viera con horror como su hermano menor caía al suelo intentando sujetarse el brazo, que obviamente estaba quebrado.

Su hermano sollozando de dolor en el suelo a tan solo unos metros y Leo no podía acercarse a ayudarlo. Mikey se había abalanzado hacia Raphael intentando ayudarlo, pero no podía hacer nada mientras estaba llorando aterrado a su lado sin saber qué hacer.

Leo escucho como el extraño hacia un ruido de disgusto y de su cinturón saco una espada de color azul, que Leonardo hubiera reconocido muy familiar que su padre tenía en la sala de entrenamiento, una espada que él quería aprender a usar en un futuro, pero claro esos pensamientos ni siquiera pasaron por su cabeza cuando el extraño comenzó a caminar hacia su hermano, mientras él también era arrastrado por el brazo.

Las lágrimas que había intentado retener comenzaron a caer y sollozos comenzaron a escapar de la tortuga de azul uniéndose con los llantos de sus hermanos.

 **Matara a Raph**

Solo eso registraba la mente de la pequeña tortuga de azul.

Debía hacer algo.

— ¡No! — Leonardo no supo cuando su voz llorosa y rota resonó en las paredes de la guarida, ni cuando con su mano libre prácticamente se colgó del extraño, simplemente su mente repetía que esta persona mataría a Raphael si no hacía algo.

— ¡No lo lastimes!

Como si sus palabras significaban algo la figura dejo de avanzar hacia su hermano y este dirigió su atención hacia él.

Leo no podía ver los ojos de la persona del otro lado de la máscara, pero si podía verse a el mismo reflejado en ella.

Su reflejo estaba aterrorizado, sus ojos azules llenos de miedo.

— Por favor

Leo no tenía miedo de admitir que estaba actuando como un bebe y llorando fuertemente, cosa que su papa le había dicho que ya estaba grande para hacer, pero en este momento no podía hacer otra cosa que llorar porque no quería perder a Raphael.

— No lo lastimes

Leonardo escucho su nombre siendo llamado débilmente por su hermano de rojo, una parte de su mente decía que debía intentar escapar de nuevo pero él no podía hacerlo, porque si intentaba alejarse, el contrario le haría más daño a su hermano, daño que ya había hecho intentando protegerlo.

Había dañado a su padre y a Raphael no podía dejar que siguiera lastimándolos.

Podía sentirse a sí mismo hiperventilar ante la perspectiva de que mataran a sus hermanos y a su padre.

Le estaba costando respirar.

 **Va a matarlos**

Pensamientos oscuros estaban llenando su pequeña mente y Leonardo no podía seguir con rapidez las emociones de terror que lo inundaban.

Pero de pronto sintió algo cálido en su cabeza, una caricia.

Se encontró mirando sorprendido aun con lágrimas en sus ojos como la persona que lo sostenía. La mano que había tenido la espada ya no la sostenía y en cambio con ella le acariciaba la cabeza.

Leo no supo que pensar, casi parecía…que lo estuviera consolando.

Luego todo pasó tan rápido.

Sintió un pinchazo en su cuello y el grito de terror de sus hermanos, pero a Leo no le dolió, la verdad pareció como si lo hubiera picado un mosquito.

Por un segundo pensó que no pasaría nada más. Hasta que su mundo de repente se inclinó demasiado provocando que perdiera el equilibrio cayendo en dirección al suelo, pero nunca lo toco, brazos grandes lo agarraron y lo colocaron contra un pecho cálido.

Tenía mucho sueño.

¿Había sido el pinchazo?

Pero no podía dormir debía poder hacer algo, si no su familia…

Y una voz gruesa resonó al lado de su rostro cortando todos sus pensamientos nerviosos.

— No le hace daño a tus hermanos

Apenas fue un susurro, pero él lo escucho claramente.

La tortuga de azul podía sentir que se estaban moviendo y que alguien estaba llamando su nombre, pero su mente no estaba funcionando muy bien.

Pero se imaginó el rostro de terror de sus hermanos, a su padre inconsciente y a Raphael que había querido defenderlo a pesar de salir herido…

Quería decirle a su hermano menor que todo estaría bien, que no tenía que tener miedo, lo único que sus labios pronunciaron fueron el nombre antes de que sus ojos se cerraran.

— Raph…

No sintió los brazos apretarse a su alrededor y tampoco sintió la luz que los rodeo y tampoco los gritos de Raphael llamándolo.

Simplemente su mente se escapó de todo lo demás.

Extrañamente ya no sentía miedo porque el extraño dijo que no les haría daño a sus hermanos y por extraño que pareciera, le creyó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El pequeño Raphael quedo mirando donde unos minutos antes había estado su hermano y ahora no había nadie. Ignorando el dolor punzante de su brazo y las lágrimas que aun caían de su rostro por el dolor con ayuda de Mikey se pudo levantar.

Miro a su alrededor, Mikey seguía a su lado y Don al lado de su papa. Pero no había rastro de su hermano mayor.

— ¿Leo?

Su voz resonó en la habitación intentando que el nombrado respondiera, pero solo encontró los sollozos de sus hermanos y el silencio.

Intentaba tener esperanza que su hermano hubiera podido escapar, pero algo le había hecho ese extraño y Leo había parecido tan cansado.

— ¿Leo?

Sintió su garganta contraerse. Se llevo a Leo

 **Se llevo a Leo**

No escucho su nombre siendo llamado por sus hermanos menores, ni el brazo que le palpitaba de dolor, simplemente comenzó a correr afuera de su casa mientras con su otro brazo sujetaba al lastimado para que no se moviera demasiado, mientras gritaba el nombre de su hermano entre sollozos.

— ¡Leo!

Mirando hacia los lados a todos los túneles y comenzó a correr por el más cercano intentando que él le contestara.

— ¡Leo!

Lo único que le respondió fue el silencio de las alcantarillas.

— ¡Leo!

No detuvo de llamar el nombre del de azul, pero, aunque se cansó de gritar y llorar…

 **Su hermano no respondió**

* * *

 _ **Fin de Prologo**_

* * *

 _ **N/A (2):**_ Llegamos al principio de una nueva aventura y desgarrador para esta pobre familia (aún falta más drama por venir).

Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

 _ **MiuBelle**_


End file.
